1. Technical Field
This invention relates to attachments for chain saws, and more particularly for a chain saw attachment for planing and squaring logs or rough timbers into finished lumber.
Chain saws and other rough cut saws are frequently used to convert felled trees into rough cut lumber, and there are a great variety of saw guiding attachments for doing so. Rough cut lumber is acceptable for some applications, but is not generally acceptable for interior finishing or woodwork where the end product is to be viewed or handled. Such higher quality applications require a smoother surface on the lumber, which surface is typically produced by planing the lumber in a fixed planing machine, such as is normally found only in a lumber mill. There are many circumstances in which it may be impractical or prohibitively expensive to transport rough cut lumber to a planing machine, such as where the rough cut lumber is produced with a chain saw or is otherwise rough sawn at a remote construction project and is to be installed at the site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior patent Gardner U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,303 discloses and claims a chain saw attachment for removing the bark from trees by means of dual cutting wheels each having four planing knives, the cutting wheels being driven by a sprocket positioned between the two wheels, the sprocket being driven by a conventional saw chain. Glover U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,275 discloses a chain saw attachment capable of roughly planing logs by means of a cylindrical drum having a conventional saw chain supported in a helical groove around the drum with the teeth of the chain extending outwardly so as to cut the bark and wood of the log.